Silvertail Tribe (original lore)
Note: This is the page containing the original lore (meaning: lore created by players) concerning the tribe. For the guild page, go here. Basic Information ' ﻿Name:' Silvertail Tribe Founding: Unknown, Ancient Race: Tauren Alignment: Neutral Good Affiliation: Tauren, Horde Based: Previously nomadic, roaming Mulgore and what is now the Barrens. Now based on the Spirit Rise in Thunder Bluff. Size: A smaller tribe of around 30 living members before the centaur attack. Now the actual number is unknown. Status: On the rise again! Organisation: Originally lead by the male Chieftain and his brother, the druidic Elder. Their mother, the Grand Mother and Elder Crone, was revered as a spiritual guide and motherfigure for the entire tribe. They surrounded themselves with family who functioned as guards, braves and hunters. Couples often took turns watching over the offspring, effectively creating a daycare, so they could also focus on their other tasks. Males and females were treated equally. Nowadays, the oldest surviving member and descendant of the bloodline, Wirha Stripesnout, leads the tribe as the Elder Crone. Physical traits ' ﻿Fur:' Those of direct lineage to the Grand Mother share a fur that is a shade of grey, light or dark, even near black is possible. But due to many inter-tribal marriages, colours of Silvertail tribesmembers vary from all shades of brown to grey. Horns: Males are typically prone to large, bulky horns. Females sport smaller, more refined horns. They are always coloured a shade of white, sometimes turning a bit brown due to age or external influences, but never black. Tails: Silvertail Tauren have slightly longer than average tails, always tipped with light greying hairs at the end - no matter the colour of their fur or mane nor their age! Thus earning their name. Stature: Most are of average size and weight, though some of the females can be more slender. Structure and Primary Activities ﻿The Silvertail Tribe is focused on spirituality and healing, first. Defence and the hunt, secondly. The tribe was thus lead by three of their most notable Tauren, representing these aspects. The peaceful tribe, though nomadic and thus changing places along with the seasons, never spent much time on military training, and thus had plenty left for other activities. Three leaders Traditonally the oldest female descendant of the bloodline would be looked to for spiritual leadership and guidance from the Ancestors. This Elder Crone '''was revered for her abundant wisdom, which she shared along with the legends of old. The Silvertail Tribe was one of the few who had once again taken up the art that had been lost to the Tauren people for centuries: druidism. Their most capable and knowledgeable Tauren in these ways, would be '''the druidic Elder, and second leader of the tribe. The first Tauren bearing this title that can be remembered, was said to have had contact with the Night Elves first hand, having relearned it from them. This Elder then selected only a few pupils whom he taught in these ways, so they could pass it on again, and again. Together, these druids formed the tribe's healers, assisted by the herbalists. The Chieftain was a leader of the people, tactical, defensive and matters of the hunt. He also tutored younger members, but in the ways of the hunter and the brave. Thus they could defend and provide food for the tribe. They would never be seen attacking first, avoiding conflict and war when possible. Artisans and trade The tribe was known to other clans mostly for its spirituality and healing, but also for their trade in fish and fine craftwork. There were specialised leatherworkers among their hunting families, where the able-bodied Tauren would hunt and the others of their family would prepare the meat and the hide they returned with. The principle of never taking more than one needs from nature, lived strongly among the tribe - thus they let nothing go unused. Jewelcrafters made ornaments out of horns and bones of their prey, or charms from feathers, wood and stones found in the various places they would visit as nomads. These were often coveted by other tribes, and thus traded. There were also many herbalists, seeking out the plants typical for the areas they visited, making tea, spices, and working together with the druids to make medicins. Basketweavers made containers to carry all their belongings when on the move again, and to preserve food and herbs in. The tribe sought out bodies of water to settle near by, whenever possible. Their fishermen and -women would make nets and catch all kinds of water creatures for food and trade. The Silvertail Tauren care little for gold, but it would happen that they sold these products to others. Mostly they prefered to trade for grain, processed wood, new weaponry for the hunt and even musical instruments. Traditions ﻿(Coming soon: the traditions of the tribe) History ﻿Most of what is known of the tribe's history, comes from legends which have only been spread orally. No actual documentation about it exists, as of yet. It is unsure how much of what they tell is true, them being legends. Likely having changed over generations, they might be based on true facts, but embellished with spiritual and religious elements, fantasy, ancient metaphors and interpretations thereof. Mu'shapowa'toke The Legend of Mu'shapowa'toke is the first in a small series of oral traditions, passed down to each generation of Silvertail Tauren about their ancient origins. This particular legend holds great importance to the Silvertail's beliefs, and was first revealed to the Horde by the current Elder Crone of the tribe, Wirha Stripesnout, on the Night of Wintertales, and later also recorded in writing for the first time by her. It tells of how the very first Shu'halo were created, running parallel in the beginning to the Mists of Dawn which is lore accepted by all Tauren tribes. Among them also arose the first ancestor of the Silvertail Tauren. It then continues to give an explanation of how those of Silvertail lineage came by their peculiarly coloured tail. Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Realm Background & Lore